Uncle Ren
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Uh-oh, it looks like Ren gets to spend the summer with his niece. What will happen? Stay tuned and find out. Requested to be uploaded on this site from cartoonnetwork90sfan, she only owns her OC's and if mine are used, owned by me, others are by John K. Read & Review!
1. Makayla Finds Out The Truth

It was a beautiful morning and a little Chihuahua about eight years old with shoulder-length black hair was getting up and getting ready for school. The little Chihuahua's name was Makayla Hoek, now she's in second grade and since today is her last day of school., she put on her best outfit which consisted of a pink-purple top, green skirt, black flats, and a bracelet and she put her hair in pigtails. After she got ready, she then came down to get breakfast.

She saw her father, Adrian Hoek, reading the newspaper, smoking his pipe, and drinking his coffee. Meanwhile, her mother Sharon Hoek was cooking her breakfast. Her mother was a Chihuahua in her late 20's with black hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue top, red skirt, and white high-heels, though she is works in a hospital as a nurse.

Her father was a Husky type dog in his early 30's and also had black hair, a white long-sleeved shirt with a tie, black pants, and gray shoes. He worked at a company that was a moving business and he was the assistant manager there.

"Morning, Mommy," Makayla greeted. "Daddy."

"Well, hello, my little princess," Adrian put down his pipe and newspaper with a laugh. "Aren't you excited for your last day of school?"

"Yup, I can't wait!" Makayla chirped. "But, I don't know what to do for the whole summer."

Sharon had an idea. "I know, honey, how would you like to spend the summer with your Uncle Ren?"

Adrian did a spit take from his coffee. "WHAT!?"

"Uncle Ren?" Makayla tilted her head.

"Yes, sweetie," Sharon explained with a smile. "He's my big brother and the last time I saw him was at mine and your father's wedding."

"He has more than one problem..." Adrian whispered from behind his newspaper.

"Adrian!" Sharon scolded.

"Wow, so what's he like?" Makayla sounded interested.

"Well..." Sharon stopped to think.

"He belongs to the asylum." Adrian whispered again.

Sharon gave him a dirty look. Adrian gulped at the sight of it and hid his head behind the paper.

"I'll tell you what, I'll call your uncle before I go to work, okay, sweetie?" Sharon suggested.

"Okay, Mommy." Makayla happily agreed, then ate her pancakes.

It was then 7:35. The bus was in the neighborhood to pick Makayla up. The young Chihuahua kissed her mom and dad good-bye, then headed on the bus.

"Honey," Adrian spoke up to his wife. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, he's crazy. What if he hurts our daughter?"

"First of all, he's not crazy, and second, I want her to get to know her uncle." Sharon glanced at her husband.

"But he scares me, for all we know, he could turn our little angel into an insane, crazy freak!"

"Would you relax? Nothing's gonna happen," Sharon scoffed, then went to grab the phone and dial a number.

* * *

Meanwhile, a fat red cat with a big nose was watching TV. He then heard the phone ring and went to answer it.

"Hello?" the cat known as Stimpy answered it. "Yes... Uh-huh... He's here, one moment please... Ohhhh, Ren~?"

"What now, you eediot?" Ren the Chihuahua sounded annoyed with him already and they haven't done anything yet.

"Phone call for you." Stimpy smiled.

"Give me that!" Ren grabbed the phone from him. "Hello?" He then gasped as he heard the voice. "Sharon, is that you? Yes... Uh-huh... Yes... Wait... I have a WHAT!? And you want me to do WHAT!?... Oh, sure I can, little sis, yeah, sure, I'll see her tomorrow... Bye." He then hung up.

"Who was that, Ren?" Stimpy asked.

"That was my little sister, Sharon," Ren explained. "And she's gonna bring my niece over tomorrow, 'cuz she's spending the summer with us."

"Oh, joy!" Stimpy was excited.


	2. Last Day of School

On the bus, Makayla was looking for her friends: Cassie, Dayton, Jessie Wellers, and Brook Mells. Cassie was a Collie with orange hair that was always in a ponytail, and liked to wear an orange midriff top, pink Capri's, and golden slip on shoes. She likes to use her brain in situations instead of brawns like her friend, Jessie Wellers.

Cassie was smart and kind, and always liked to help people. Some say that she's a goody two shoes. Makayla's other female friend, Jessie Wellers, was a Rotweiler with red hair and she is a hardcore tomboy and wears a football jersey with jeans, sneakers, and a hat that was on backwards.

The last member is Brook Mells, the only boy in the group who was a German Shepherd who always dreamed of being on the K9 Force just like his dad and his older brother, Jason. He wore a blue top with shorts that go down to his knees and Nike's.

* * *

"Yo, Kayla!" Jessie called. "We're over here!"

Makayla smiled and went to join her friends. "Hey guys, aren't you excited for summer?"

"Oh, yes," Cassie smiled. "My parents are taking me Florida to spend my summer at my Grandma's beach house."

"You're lucky, I have to spend the summer with my dad." Jessie commented.

"My parents and my brother have to go my grandparents' house 'cuz there's gonna be a reunion," Brook shuddered after he told his news. "So, what about you, Makayla?"

"I'm going to my Uncle Ren's house." Makayla happily answered.

Jessie had a thought after she just realized her friend's uncle's name and her family name. "Wait, thee Ren Hoek?"

"Yeah, why?" Makayla looked at her.

"He's from the Ren and Stimpy Show," Jessie explained. "Have you watched it?"

Makayla shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Boy, you're so lucky to have him as an uncle." Jessie smiled.

* * *

When they arrived to school, they went to the classroom and had to do what they always did for the last day of school. It was 2:30 now and everyone got their stuff, waiting for their parents to come pick them up.

Makayla then heard a car horn. "Oh, there's my mommy," she then turned to her friends. "Bye, guys, have a good summer!" she called before going to join her mother.

"Bye, Kayla!" Cassie, Jessie, and Brooke called together.

* * *

"Well, honey," Sharon happily greeted her daughter. "How was your last day of school?"

"It was great, Mommy, I really enjoyed it."

"That's great, sweetie, and guess what? I called your uncle and he said that you can come tomorrow."

"Yay!" Makayla cheered, then noticed something missing. "Oh, wait, where's Daddy?"

Sharon didn't even know. "You're right... Usually your father gets home earlier than I do."

* * *

_**At Adrian's Work Place...**_

Adrian was crying heavily.

One of Adrian's working buddies named Stephen, heard him crying. "What's wrong, man?"

"Sharon wants Makayla to spend the summer with her brother..." Adrian sounded miserable.

"Who's Sharon's brother?" Stephen asked. Adrian never mentioned him or his wife having any brothers or sisters. He hated Ren that much, but now it looked like he had to.

"Ren Hoek." Adrian finally answered.

"Whoa!" Stephen was shocked. "I feel sorry for you since he's your brother-in-law."

"Don't remind me..."

Stephen shrugged. "Maybe he's changed."

Adrian laughed at that. "That's a good one, Stephen!"

"That wasn't a joke..."

"Yeah, right... He hasn't changed..."

* * *

_**At the Hoek's house... Not Ren's...**_

"Now, sweetie, I want you to pack early so you don't have to rush with packing in the morning." Sharon told her daughter.

"Alright, Mommy," Makayla agreed, heading upstairs. "Oh, boy, I can't wait to see Uncle Ren!"


End file.
